The Art and Science of Air Intake Charge
Are you looking to buy an air intake? Well, there are various kinds or styles of air intake to choose from but if you are not very much aware how each of these types work, you might get confused and hesitate on which one is the best choice. Among the most popular styles of air intake kits are the Short Ram Air Intake, Long Ram Cold Air Intake, and the Ram Air Intake. If you want to know more about how these systems work, then read on. Short Ram Air Intake Systems – these are similar to the long ram counterparts, but with much shorter tubing than cold air intake systems. Typically, they are not equal in efficiency if compared to the long ram cold air intake system since they pull in less dense and warmer air which is closer to the engine. Significantly though, they still out-perform most types of stock air intake systems. Long Ram Cold Air Intake Systems – this create greater horsepower and gas mileage by rising up the volumetric efficiency within the vehicle’s cylinders. The removing of restrictive stock air boxes and their replacement with smooth flowing mandrel bent tubing increases its efficiency. The velocity of air that is flowing to the engine and the amount of air is also increase. With this kind of air intake, the air that goes into the engine becomes cooler and denser. This is due to the fact that the air further from the engines which has not heated too much yet is the air being pulled into the intake. The efficiency of filters is also increased by allowing more air to the intake. Ram Air Intake Systems – this system makes use of outside air and forces its induction into the vehicle’s engine. A ram air intake kit can be seen on an automobile that has a scoop in its hood. It is through tubing that is attached in the scoop where the air flows into the intake. The air velocity that comes from the intake increases as the vehicle’s speed increase. This system boosts during high speeds and creates good, dense, cold and high velocity air for your engine and consequently creates more horsepower. Some of the Long ram systems try to capitalize in this kind of induction by force. They position the air filter low enough so that it will reach the high speed air that comes through the vehicle’s front bumper. If you are wondering how you could get the best air intake system and the differences between the brands and designs here are several tips: 1. Look for the dyno proven results of the particular air intake system you are considering to buy. You will then be provided with an accurate or correct representation of how it will work on your car. 2. Do not fall victim to the running myth that when it is about air intake systems – what is bigger is better. In some cases, this may be true but not in other circumstances.